carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heatwave
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 3b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = September 29, 2007 |Image file = Ep3BS5.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Ice Creamed |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Erased}} is the second part of episode three of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary The sun shines down on Care-a-Lot. Around the Gathering Tree, the Care Bears comment on how hot it is. Above, we see that Grizzle has attached a giant magnifying glass to his lair. Grizzle is pleased that his magnifrier is working so well. Grizzle then argues with Mr. Beaks over who came up with this great idea. From his tower, Grizzle calls for Sergeant Rocketbottom, a military-themed robot that seems unstable. Grizzle orders Sergeant Rocketbottom to make the magnifrier even hotter. At Grumpy's garage, Grumpy has invented a machine that will fan the Care Bears. They enjoy the breeze until Oopsy Bear gets too close, causing the machine to fly out the roof. There is a loud noise, which causes a worried Oopsy to question if he broke something else. Funshine corrects him, saying the noise was thunder, and that it means rain is coming! The Care Bears stand on the end of a cloud watching the storm roll in. From behind the clouds, thunderwhales appear. Oopsy is unfair with the thunderwhales, so Cheer explains that the whales return to Care-a-Lot every few years to feed on the cotton-candy fields, and that while doing so, they also create clouds that bring rain. Share confesses that she's frightened of the thunderwhales and runs away. At Grizzle's lair, Grizzle is displeased that the whales are ruining his plan. Grizzle aims his magnifrier at the whales, scaring them off. Grumpy sees this and realizes that Grizzle is the one who has been heating up Care-a-Lot. For payback, Funshine uses his belly badge to shine sunlight on Grizzle's machine. The magnifrier is stronger, and knocks Funshine back. Defeated, the Care Bears run for cover. Grizzle is pleased by this as Sergeant Rocketbottom's head falls off. Around the Gathering Tree, Funshine explains Grizzle's plot to the other Care Bears. Cheer realizes they can foil Grizzle's plan by bring the thunderwhales back. Cheer Bear comes up with a plan to lure the thunderwhales back using lollipops, but Share refuses to cooperation. Cheer tries to encourage Share, saying that they'll all help her out when Grizzle attacks them with his magnifrier, causing the bears to run for cover. At Grizzle's lair, Grizzle relaxes and tells Sergeant Rocketbottom to get him a drink. Sergeant Rocketbottom leaves the magnifrier to do so, causing it to change angle and shine directly on Grizzle. Grizzles smells something and wonders what's cooking when he realizes it's him. Sergeant Rocketbottom returns with juice, and Grizzle pours it on his hot robot suit. Relieved that he's no longer burning up, Grizzle complains that now he's all sticky. The Care Bears prepare a hot air balloon as Share laments that she has to go on this mission. Cheer explains that Share is the only one who can do this, as she has the lollipop belly badge. Cheer comforts Share and sends her on her way. Alone in the sky, Share Bear flies towards the thunderwhales. She is frightened until she sees Grumpy's fan invention fly by. Share laughs at this as a thunderwhale sneaks up behind her. Share is startled and tries to scoot her balloon away, only to fall out of it! She lands on the back of a thunderwhale and tries to calm herself down. A thunderwhale licks her face, so she gives them a lollipop. Doing this, she quickly befriends the thunderwhales. Back at Care-a-Lot, the Care Bears continue to run away from the beam coming from Grizzle's magnifrier. Grizzle stops the beat in order to make an announcement: He wants all the Care Bears to leave Care-a-Lot, or he'll melt it to the ground! Care-a-Lot has been burnt and damaged by the magnifrier. Grumpy uses his belly badge to fix a hole in the ground. Grizzle hears a loud noise, and tells Sergeant Rocketbottom to stop making so much noise. Sergeant Rocketbottom says it wasn't him, and Grizzle realizes it was thunder as the thunderwhales return! Share is still riding on a thunderwhale's back as she creates lollipops with her belly badge to lure the rest of the whales to Care-a-Lot. Share releases a large lollipop over Grizzle's lair, which causes a thunderwhale to fly by and destroy his house. As the whales fly past, it begins to rain. Grizzle tells Sergeant Rocketbottom to fix his house, but Sergeant Rocketbottom informs Grizzle that he's rusted. Grizzle realizes that his suit has rusted as well, leaving them both stuck in the rain. The thunderwhales fly around Care-a-Lot. Share jumps off to join the other Care Bears, who congratulates her on a mission well done. Share explains that she was only afraid of the thunderwhales because she didn't understand them, but now she has some new friends! Errors * An aqua-colored bear is shown with a gold cloud belly badge, possibly a incorrectly colored version of Grumpy Bear, who also appears on screen. * When in Grumpy's garage, two Share Bears are shown. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep3BS12.png * When the Care Bears are standing on the cloud waiting for the thunderwhales, two Oopsy Bears are shown. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep3BS4.png * Tenderheart is missing his backpack, although the lines around his arms implies that they had started to draw it. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep3BS13.png * While running away from Grizzle's magnifrier's beams, two Cheer Bears and two Grumpy Bears can be seen. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep3BS8.png Trivia * Share is afraid of thunderwhales in this episode, while in Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot, Share is great with animals and is the only bear who can talk to them. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes